


Forged From the Flame

by lenabethany



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Linctavia - Freeform, Multi, Noviciates, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenabethany/pseuds/lenabethany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is not your average noviciate. When she makes it through the famed initiation to become a member in the House of Vichama, she doesn't anticipate how much a group of kids will change her life. Especially a certain infuriating boy with curly brown hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Childhood of Clarke Griffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Abby cut the cake, Clarke watched the door. Her father must have known that today was her graduation. She had so much hope that he would just walk through the door, pick her up and twirl her around as he had just three years ago- but the realistic side of Clarke knew that it wasn't going to happen. He had left and he was never coming back.

"Congratulations, Sister Abigail." The nurse smiled up at the young woman, holding her newborn child in her arms.

"Let me... Can I hold her? Please?" Abby said weakly, her body slowly crashing from the labour. The nurse handed the small, hairless baby to the new mother, and backed away to give the pair a private minute.

"She's beautiful," a third voice said from the door. Jake Griffin. "Just like her mother."

"Come in." Abby ordered the young man, and he happily obliged. He came to the side of the bed and peeked down at his newborn daughter.

"Did you think about my name suggestion?" He asked with a grin. "She's going to be the first Full Blood in almost ten years. We've got to give her a warrior's name." 

"I didn't like Malcolm for a girl." The woman said with a small smile. "What do you think of Clarke?"

"Clarke Griffin." Jake said softly, looking down at his baby. "I love it."

"I'm glad."

"Can I hold her?" Jake asked, and Abby gently and wordlessly passed the baby over to her boyfriend. Jake took the baby in his arms and rocked her gently. She was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. When Jake looked back to the bed mere seconds later, Abby was already asleep. 

***

"Jake!!! Jake, you're missing it!" Abby cried from their living quarters. Clarke was almost two years old, and was finally taking her first steps. Jake lovingly referred to the young, curly haired girl as his late bloomer.

"I'm sorry!" He called back. He was cooking dinner in the kitchen, and didn't want to leave anything that Clarke could injure herself with laying around. He was so concerned with his daughter's safety that he missed her first steps. 

Clarke hit the round with a dull thud, and Abby scooped the baby into her arms and held her close.

"I'm so proud of you, baby." She said into the girl's blond hair. Clarke giggled, and pressed her lips to her mother's face- a maneuver that she had newly learned. Besides the fact that she had taken some time to learn to walk, Clarke was very smart for a one year old. She could brush her own hair, and could climb the stairs on her own. She learned how to drag herself across the floor to move around, and that if she ripped up her own food into smaller pieces, they were easier to eat. 

She could also yield a knife like no other one year old. 

Jake and Abby had been shocked at the sight of their one year old holding a butter knife like it was a murder weapon, but told themselves that it was the Full Blood that they had gifted her with shining through, Being a full Members in the House of Vichama, their blood was determined to be pure. When they mated, it was said that their child would also have fully pure blood- hence the name Full Blood.

Full Bloods are said to have special fighting skills and advanced mental capabilities than regular people, and the case of Clarke was proving all of the assumptions true. 

"Are you sure we're making the right decision, keeping her here?" Abby asked her new husband one night while they lay in bed, their child sleeping in the next room. "There's nothing to say she won't get slaughtered in the initiation. Full blood doesn't make you immortal." 

"You just have to trust that we're going to raise her right. Constance has already promised to protect her the best that she can- there is nothing else we can really do." Jake reasoned. 

"But what if there is?" 

"Abby, I have told you a million times. You can't run from who you are-"

"You can damn well try."

"Abby."

"I'm not thinking of myself anymore. I'm thinking of my daughter- our daughter-"

"This is her birthright." Jake argued firmly. "We can't make the choice for her." 

"She's still a baby. We can still save her."

"There's nothing to be saved from." 

"Jake-"

"Abby, I said no. Don't think I won't turn you in if you try."

"You'd turn in your own wife?" Abby asked, shocked and hurt.

"It's not me and you anymore. There's a third person I have to think about; I'll do what it takes to keep her safe."

"It's not safe here, Jake." Abby pleaded. Her husband ignored her, and instead rolled over in bed.

"Goodnight, Abby." He said simply, and Abby sank back into her pillows, defeated. 

***

"Jake, please. Stay."

"It's not happening."

They had been having the same fight for years. To remain loyal to the Sisterhood, or to betray them and protect their daughter from the harsh initiation process that the pair had lived through. Clarke was thirteen now, and was old enough to know that her parents had issues. She was also old enough to know that she couldn't leave the House of Vichama, no matter how badly she wanted to. She didn't know why her parents fought over something that was inevitable. 

Jake had packed his bags while Clarke watched, wide eyed. 

"Please don't do this, dad." She said quietly, her heart breaking in her chest. She knew that he had already made his mind up, and that she would be lucky if she ever saw him again. He was leaving to join the Brotherhood- the secret society within the House of Vichama that dealt with the dead. The next time she would see her father would be in the afterlife, if he decided to walk out the door like he had promised to many times before. 

"I love you, Clarke." He responded simply, his packed bag in his hand. The teen stayed silent- there were no words for this type of betrayal. 

"Jake." Abby tried one more time. 

"Goodbye, Abby. May we meet again." He said softly, and without another word disappeared out the door. 

"Clarke-"

"Don't talk to me." The girl responded harshly. "This is your fault."

"Clarke. We both know that this isn't all my fault."

"If you hadn't kept trying to leave this place he never would've thought to leave!" Clarke cried. "This is all your fault."

"You will not speak to your mother that way-"

"I don't have to listen to you anymore. You ruined my family." Clarke spat, suddenly being overcome with rage. "I'm done being your obedient little daughter. I want to go live with Sister Constance." 

"Clarke- please. I can't lose you too." 

"I'll be in my room." Clarke grumbled, and barely made it out of Abby's sight when the first of many tears fell.

***

"Congratulations, Clarke!" Abby cried, presenting Clarke with a nicely decorated cake. Clarke had finally completed her preliminary lessons, and was now able to start training for initiation. She was only sixteen, and was now going to train herself how to kill people- and then she would use that knowledge on her classmates.

Clarke had somewhat realised the potential of her full-bloodedness. She was at the top of her class for all ten years of preliminary lessons, and it was no accident. She was naturally gifted, and her mother had always pushed her to be the best she could be. As well as being her life coach, her mother was her number one fan.

However, their relationship was horribly strained. Clarke never truly forgave her mother for the loss of her father, and Abby found it hard to love the parts of Clarke that she could plainly see Jake in. It was easy to pretend that they had a healthy, normal relationship when Clarke's friends were around and there was an air of celebration, but when they were alone it was hard to keep up the act. 

"Thanks, mom." Clarke said happily, blowing out the single candle on the cake. Gina, Costia and Aden cheered- they had been Clarke's closest friends since she was four years old, and now they were all almost Members. Two years of training, and initiation would be upon them and they would be fighting to the death for Membership. 

"Congratulations, Clarke." Gina said gently, her eyes happy and glowing from the infectious mood. 

"Let's have some cake!" Aden cried, earning giggles from everyone in the room. 

As Abby cut the cake, Clarke watched the door. Her father must have known that today was her graduation. She had so much hope that he would just walk through the door, pick her up and twirl her around as he had just three years ago- but the realistic side of Clarke knew that it wasn't going to happen. He had left and he was never coming back. 

"This is the best day ever. Cake with my best friends!" Costia cried with joy, with icing on her cheek and a fork full of cake. Clarke hadn't even noticed that her mother had set a piece down in front of her. "And my favourite parents, too." She smiled at her parents, who were happily married and standing near the fridge where my diploma was proudly displayed. Come to think of it, all of her friends had happy parents. All of them, and she was the odd woman out. It was bad enough that she had Full Blood, but she was fatherless on her graduation day, too. 

"Right, Clarke?"

"Right," She agreed absently. "Best day ever."


	2. Set in Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There is only one way to cleanly slice a throat." Sister Constance opened in her clear, bell-like voice. Her voice was one that would usually command attention, but she wasn't receiving it today. 
> 
> The Noviciates were fidgety today. It was almost time for the yearly Christmas celebration- a rare occasion where the varying classes of Noviciates, Members and Sisters in the House of Vichama mingled and had a good time. It was the last Christmas before the current A level class of Noviciates were decimated in the initiation.

"Good morning, Clarke." Abby Griffin said with a small smile. 

"Good morning, mother." I responded smoothly, focusing on the apple in front of me rather than my mother. 

Ever since I had moved into the dorms with the rest of my Noviciate class, my mother had demanded that I visit her once every morning before breakfast, and once every evening before bed. She had also decided to take any and every opportunity to greet me, whether it be in the halls, in class, in the dorms or, like today, in the breakfast line. 

"How was your sleep?"

"You already asked me that. Twenty minutes ago." I said shortly, trying to remain impersonal. 

"Excuse me for being interested in my daughter's sleeping habits."

"You only care because you don't want me to embarrass you in the initiation." I snapped impatiently.

"Don't start. Not here." She murmured, before plastering a smile on her face and leaning around me to grab an apple. 

"Goodbye, mother." I said quietly, leaving the line and going to sit with Costia, Aden and Gina.

"What was that about?" Gina asked me as I sat down. I had always felt the closest to Gina- I could count on her for anything, and I trust her enough to tell her everything. I normally would, but Costia and Aden were sitting with us and I didn't want to burden them with my mother and our issues.

"Just the usual." I sighed, biting into my apple. "She thinks I'm not eating or sleeping enough. Normal motherly worries."

"I wish my mother would fuss over me." Aden said with a small laugh. "She doesn't care what I do."

"Trust me, you're the lucky one." Costia backed me up. "Ever since my father left, my mother has been absolutely nuts. She demands to see my schedule every day so she knows exactly where I am at all times."

"At least you have mothers." Gina pointed out, no malice in her voice- only sadness. Both of Gina's parents had died a few months ago. I immediately felt guilty for complaining- I could tell Costia did too.

The bell rang, saving us from finding a different topic. All of the Noviciates, including my little table of friends, rose and threw their garbage away. The bell meant that it was time to go to class, and there were little activities I enjoyed more than Sister Constance's combat class. 

"Excited?" Gina asked with a smile, and I grinned back at her. She knew the answer to her question.

"Welcome, children." Sister Constance said as we all filed into her classroom. "Today is a good one- I'm sure you'll all enjoy it."

"I'm sure Clarke will enjoy it." Aden joked, and I shoved at his shoulder.

"Clarke enjoys anything in this classroom." Costia agreed as we settled into our seats. The second bell rang, signalling that it was now learning time. 

"There is only one way to cleanly slice a throat." Sister Constance opened in her clear, bell-like voice. Her voice was one that would usually command attention, but she wasn't receiving it today.

The Noviciates were fidgety today. It was almost time for the yearly Christmas celebration- a rare occasion where the varying classes of Noviciates, Members and Sisters in the House of Vichama mingled and had a good time. It was the last Christmas before the current A level class of Noviciates were decimated in the initiation. 

"I don't want to learn how to slice a throat." Charlotte said quietly. "I want to do another drawing class." The Noviciates expressed their agreement through supportive murmurs and giggles. 

"This is serious." Sister Constance thundered, her patience obviously wearing thin this morning. "This is a life or death matter. Soon enough, the day that you will use this information will be upon you and you will be fighting for your honour, as well as your life. Today is what prepares you for tomorrow. Take this class seriously- your life may depend on it." She snapped, and we all fell silent. "Now. Where was I?" 

"You were teaching us how to slice a throat." Anya supplied, and Sister Constance nodded gratefully. 

"Right. Now, you cannot try to draw it out. If you are in position to slice a throat, you are still vulnerable as your victim will still have strength." I looked around the classroom- many of the Noviciates were doodling or daydreaming. I looked down at my notes and nodded once to myself- one day this will pay off. I know it.

***

"Good evening, Miss Clarke." Sister Helena said happily while we waited in the dinner line. 

"Good evening, Sister Helena." I responded, reaching for an apple. 

"Have you been studying hard?"

"Of course." 

"Sister Abigail is worried about you, darling. You're not maturing as fast as your classmates are."

"My mother?" I asked, shocked. I had noticed that I was smaller than some of the Noviciates, but I never worried about maturity. I work out just as much as the next person, and I am always fuelling my body correctly. 

"Yes, your mother." She nodded. "She wishes to speak with you following dinner in her quarters regarding the celebrations this weekend." 

"Okay. Thank you, Sister Helena." 

"You're welcome." She smiled softly, and then turned and disappeared into the crowd. I took my single apple and walked over to my regular table. 

"What was that about?" Costia asked as I sat down, and I shrugged.

"Just my mother." I rolled my eyes. 

"The usual." Aden grinned, and I laughed.

"The usual." I agreed.

"Is that Bellamy Blake?" Gina asked, shocked. I followed her gaze and it was, in fact, Bellamy Blake, flanked by Octavia Blake and Lincoln. It was rare that Members ate in the Grand Hall with the Noviciates. They see themselves as above us and technically, they are. 

Members are what we're all trying to become. Only a select few Noviciates (the ones that survive initiation) graduate and become Members. During the initiation, we face three rounds of battles to the death and whoever survives, becomes a Member and gets to go on missions to serve the Gods. 

My mother and father were both Members before they became Brother and Sister. I am a full-blood, which means Membership is a right of passage and should I survive initiation, I will be very skilled and powerful. Full-bloodedness is rare, and the Sisters take great care in raising full-bloods.

"Clarke? Did you hear me?" Gina asked urgently.

"Sorry?"

"He was staring at you. And now he's coming over here." 

"What?"

"Bellamy, idiot." Costia grinned, and the three of them all straightened up as he reached our table. 

"Princess. And friends." His voice rang out, earning a giggle from his little sister.

"Me, Princess?"

"I don't see anyone else worthy of the nickname." He shrugged confidently, and I glared at him. "Didn't mean to offend you, Princess."

"Sure you didn't." I snapped. We were definitely getting off on the wrong foot. "My name is Clarke."

"Everyone knows what your name is. You're the first full-blood through here in ten years." Octavia said, her voice showing no trace of malice.

"We look forward to getting to know you." Lincoln said in his quiet, calm voice.

"See you around, Princess." Bellamy said to me, before turning and walking away. 

"He's totally into you." Costia said excitedly. 

"Really?" Gina asked. "I found him rude."

"So did I." I frowned. "I don't even know what that was all about. I've never even spoken to him before."

"I'm telling you. He's interested."

"I have to go meet my mother. She's got to give me her nightly speech-"

"Why do you want to lose the initiation?" Aden mimicked my mother in a perfect falsetto. I laughed.

"I could probably recite the speech on my own, by now." I grinned.

"We all could." Costia laughed, and I turned, placed my empty tray on top of the garbage can and headed towards my mother's quarters. 

Ever since she became a Sister, my mother had moved out of my childhood home and into a large office with a bed and a stove in the back. Certainly a downgrade, if you ask me. But the office where she lived had become the stage where she would either chastise me for not being a good enough Noviciate, or where she would invite her Sister friends and use me to pretend she was a good mother. 

"Hello?" I called outside of the locked door, knocking three times and stepping back. The door opened outwards, and too many times I had made the mistake of standing too close when the door flung open. 

"Come in." My mother called from inside. 

"It's locked." I pointed out impatiently, and I heard shuffling on the other side of the door before the door opened and my mother revealed herself. I was definitely going to be yelled at today- her arms were crossed and her eyes were fiery. 

"Clarke, please tell me what you're thinking here." She sighed as I closed the door. "Do you even want to live through the initiation?"

"What is this about now?"

"Our trainer told me that you haven't been by in two days."

"I've been busy with homework." 

"Homework won't help you survive initiation." She snapped, before sitting down at her desk. "Listen, Clarke. I know you think I'm being too hard on you, but I'm not. I just care about you, and I want you to live and thrive in this place. We made the choice to stay, so I want you to fully benefit from that choice by living to see Membership." 

"Then have faith in me that I will." I sighed. "You've never seen me fight. I may be small, but I don't have Full Blood for nothing. It helps me, mother- I'm miles ahead of Gina and Aden and maybe even Costia."

"Those are your friends. What about the others in your class?"

"I don't fight with them."

"Well, you should. You need to have a well-balanced training." 

"Honestly, mom. You are the only one who is worried about me."

"I'm your mother. I'm supposed to worry about you." 

"You're taking worrying to a whole new level." I pointed out. "I don't need you to fuss over me all of the time. Initiation is in less than a month, and then I'll be an adult."

"If you survive."

"When I survive." I corrected her.

"If. You. Survive." She snapped. "You cannot just assume that you are going to live through initiation. Do not take your Full Blood for granted. You need to work just as hard as your classmates, if not harder."

"I do work harder." I snapped back. "You would know if you talked to Sister Constance every once in a while. You don't top the class by being lazy, mother. And I work out with our trainer every day. I figured that it would be alright to take a two day break to focus on my studies."

"You can't justify this, Clarke. Just take responsibility and we can move on."

"You mean like you took responsibility for dad leaving?" I asked her, and the blood drained from her face. 

"Don't you start on this."

"You're the one who started this." I sighed. "I'm eighteen now, and I don't need to stay here and let you berate me." I informed her, before turning to leave her office.

"I'm sorry, Clarke." She said quietly- so quietly that I wasn't sure if I had heard correctly. Without a look back, I pushed through the door and into the cold hallway. 

I wasted no time getting to the dorm and changing into my sleeping clothes. I had no interest in answering any of my friend's questions tonight- I just wanted to get under my covers and sleep. Thankfully, my friends took the hint and let me be- I was fast asleep in mere seconds of my head hitting the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!! I'm so excited to really get into the story that I want to tell- stick with me through these first few world building chapters, I promise it'll be worth it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic that I have posted on here, so I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to leave comments or kudos :)


End file.
